


5-1-5-0

by Hockey_3720



Series: Driving Me Insane [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Broken Heart, Instagram, M/M, Meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: He left his phone sitting on the couch and slid into the kitchen. He made a beeline for the alcohol cabinet. He pulled the doors open and let out a sigh. He only brought three bottles to Detroit with him… Now there was just half a bottle left. He made a mental note to head to the liquor store on the way back from OTA’s.





	5-1-5-0

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something inspired by Dola's IG antics lately. Its a little all over the place... Just as I imagine his mind to be right now.

Danny shook his head as I continued to read through the comments. 

‘You really need to lay off Olivia. She’s never said shit about you’ 

Delete

‘You’re losing your mind. Go get her.’ 

Danny rolled his eyes. Yeah right. Like she’d ever taken him back after what he’d publicly said about her. Besides, what they had… That wasn't love… At least on her part. That was for her own benefit. 

‘@edelman11 come get your boy’ 

‘Get off Instagram please… thanks’

Really Julian? Now you do something? Danny rolled his eyes. Why would Julian care? He was the one who had almost cut him off completely in the past week. It was part of the reason why it was all so hard. 

Julian was so stuck in his head seeing a girl that Danny was left to deal with life alone… All he had was OTA’s and that just wasn't enough. He was being tagged in everything imaginable that had to do with Olivia and Zedd. 

Danny truly didn’t give a flying fuck about Zedd… What he did care about? How it was so easy for someone that claimed they loved him to move on so fast. What the fuck was that? Two years of his all were put down the drain. 

Now he was lonely. Now he had nothing. He shook his head and continued to read the comments. 

‘You’re a nutcase and a tool.’

‘Put down the alcohol Dola’ 

Danny rolled his eyes and went back to delete all of the comments. 

He stopped at Julian’s. ‘Get off Instagram please… thanks’ He deleted it and put his phone down. The man could comment on his instagram post, but he couldn’t leave him a text? Or call him? One hell of a friend he was. 

He left his phone sitting on the couch and slid into the kitchen. He made a beeline for the alcohol cabinet. He pulled the doors open and let out a sigh. He only brought three bottles to Detroit with him… Now there was just half a bottle left. He made a mental note to head to the liquor store on the way back from OTA’s. 

He picked up the bottle of vodka and shuffled into his room. Once he plopped down on his bed he looked up and to the mirror. There a much rougher than normal version of him was looking back at him. He shivered and let out a sigh. He really let himself go since arriving in Detroit. 

He still questioned if he would have been better off accepting the terrible next to nothing offer from Coach B and the Pats. Then he remembered Olivia would still probably be with him, and would probably still be leading him on. 

“You need to get your head on straight,” he mumbled as he turned away from the mirror and brought the bottle up to his lips. The clear alcohol burned as it made its way down his throat. He shivered and put the cap back on before moving over to his floor to ceiling windows. 

There was a view in front of him… The View of Detroit… He couldn't decide if he liked it yet or not. So far everything that had happened since he moved to the city… Or even signed… Has seemed like it’s a blow to his mentality. 

Danny shook his head and moved back into the living room. He plopped down on the couch, stuck the bottle between his thighs, then picked his phone up. It had been nearly 10 minutes since he read through the comments. 

‘We won’t forget what you said. The internet is forever’ 

‘Ur a total tool for calling Olivia out like that. She never did anything to u. U need to get the fuck out of here and leave her alone’

Danny rolled his eyes. No one knew what really happened behind closed doors. The last time they’d broken up… Man, it was Mexico… The last day, in fact… After the nice long week in the sun, she’d turned to Danny and told him he wasn’t worth it anymore. 

His heart shattered that day, and if he was being honest… That’s when he realized the only people that will ever truly be there for him was his family. 

He knew he was caught red handed in October… He knew it… And he felt terrible. He’d been drinking and made promises he shouldn’t have… That was how he ended up at the beach with Bianca… 

“Go figure why no one loves you,” he mumbled as he locked his phone and put it down. 

Not only had Olivia officially called it quits on them… But she’d found another man… And Danny had a feeling he’d never get a chance like he did with Olivia… Then again, he had to keep reminding himself that she never truly loved him either. 

Love? Ha. He brought the bottle up to his lips and took two long swigs before bringing it back down. 

You know who claimed to love him once upon a time? Julian. Back in the days, when everything was good… The younger man claimed to love him. 

Sure, the two had a couple hook ups since Danny departing from Boston… But since Danny had headed to Detroit to look for a place and get ready for OTA’s… It was like radio silence. 

The younger man seemed to forget about him. And even after he had his Instagram melt down the best he could get was a comment? Not even a text? Or a phone call? 

This was why Danny could no longer trust anyone. Both times he was in love, they’d come crashing down and his whole world was shattered. Only one he made public. 

He shook his head. He was still in love with Julian and he knew it. He couldn’t just let go of someone like Julian. When they met it was like they were made for each other. 

How could he be so stupid? He loved someone who never loved him in the first place… In Julian's defense. He never claimed to love Danny… But Danny though he did based on his actions. 

After another long sip of his vodka, he unlocked his phone again and looked at his post. Yeah, he needed to delete the whole thing. 

He let out a long yawn and took a few last sips from the bottle before putting it down on the table. He rested back into the couch and let out a long sigh. Sleep was finally beginning to take over his body… 

*** 

When Danny woke up again, there was a banging on his door and a banging in his head. He let out a sigh and rolled to his side, hoping that both of them would stop… There was no such luck. 

The next second, the banging came to a stop and his phone began vibrating. Julian’s face popped up on the screen and he let out a sigh. Now he cared? Now he fucking cared? Really?

He declined the call and the knocking began again. “Dola! Open the fucking door!” 

Danny rolled his eyes as he got off the couch and nearly stumbled to the door. He looked through the peephole and-- OH! Shocker… It was Julian. Why did the fucker care now? 

After a second, he rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. The younger man stopped and looked him right in the eyes. Worried blue eyes were looking back at him, but he felt cold… He didn’t deserve Julian to be there… Even though that was all he ever wanted… Julian to be there for him. 

“Now you care,” Danny asked flatly. He kept an emotionless face and as he grasped the door frame so he could stay standing. 

“What,” Julian asked, his blue eyes wide. “Danny… I’ve been on a plane here. I’ve cared the whole time! The minute you deleted my comment I knew I had to be here. You’re losing your mind man!” 

Danny scoffed. “That is a load to bull shit and you know it. You didn’t fucking care until millions of people started tagging you in comments,” Danny shot back. “You can go back home now.” 

“You know I care. Don’t you dare fucking go there. Danny, you’re going off the charts right now,” Julian said softly. He knew yelling at Danny wasn’t going to help. 

“Just leave me alone,” Danny mumbled as he dropped his head and back into his apartment. He began closing the door, but Julian pushed his way in. 

Danny seemed to ignore it and sat down on the couch. 

Julian closed the door behind him and moved to sit down on the couch next to Danny. Danny’s water brown eyes looked up to him. Julian draped an arm over Danny's shoulders and pulled him into his chest. 

“It’ll be okay, Dola. It will be.” 

Danny shook his head as tears began pulling from his eyes. He brought a hand up and fisted Julian's shirt as he shook his head. “No… No it won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Let me know!


End file.
